Eiki
is a character in Kamen Rider Hibiki. He gave up his real name and became Oni with the name Eiki (エイキ), and one of 11 active Oni in Kanto area also aided by the organisation TAKESHI. Background and Personality Eiki was once a regular human with a regular name, but at one point he became associated with the organisation Takeshi and the Oni. He eventually became the apprentice of an Oni and was able to become one himself eventually, and adopted the name Eiki, meaning Sharp Demon. He has not yet gotten a supporter. During February of 2005, he was active on the dates 1-2 and 10-22. During April of 2005, he was active on the dates 1-10 and 18-30. Fictional Character Biography In the late summer of 2005, Eiki was following some rumors of Makamou activity to Kayanoki mountain and found evidence of a Tsuchigumo, but something was strange about its behaviour. He sent out his Disk Animals and was able to locate them. He called the Tachibana Sweet Place and reported to Hinaka Tachibana his suspicions and that he was going to exterminate it. He transformed and ran through the forest clad mountain until he found them in an old quarry. They taunted him to come their way and Eiki said he knew they were Tsuchigumo and that he had been looking for them. The Douji and Hime transformed into their armored forms and trans-morphed weapons. Eiki unholstered his Ongekibou as he noted they were warrior forms. They started duelling but the versatility of the Douji and Hime in the confined space proved too much. They knocked him down and the Douji stabbed Eiki in the leg with its weapon, while Hime knocked away one of his Ongekibou. Eiki saw not other way and started to flee until he came to a cliff. The Douji threw its weapon at him and it graced him hard enough so that he fell of into the river far below. Some mountain folk found him and saved him from the stream. They got in contact with Takeshi and said that he was safe but hurt. Eiki spent the night with them and managed to heal his leg injury. On the next morning he headed back to his camp where Zanki and Ibuki's disciple, Akira Amami gave him the location of the Tsuchigumo. When Eiki arrived, Todoroki was halfway into the Makamou's mouth, so he ran and bashed the Makamou's head with his Kibōjutsu: Rekkadan charged Ongekibou. The impact made it release its grip on Todoroki and both Eiki and Ibuki ran up to him to see how he was. He was fine but Ibuki wondered about Eiki as well. The Oni replied that after a night's sleep he had restored his 'eiki' (high spirits), so he was fine. They all rushed towards the Tsuchigumo, and Eiki jumped up on a rock to its side and attached his Ongekikou to use his Ongeki Da: Hissatsu Hitchū style, while Ibuki used his Ongeki Sha: Shippū Issen technique and Todoroki jumped up on it and used his Ongekizan Raiden Gekishin technique. They played until the Makamou started rampaging, destroying the rock Eiki stood on and shaking Todoroki of. They were about to follow it, but the Douji stood in their way. Eiki disarmed it and hit it twice with the Rekkadan, while Ibuki kicked it with his Kitōjutsu - Senpūjin and Todoroki slashed it with his electric charged Ongekigen which destroyed the Douji. The Oni ran after the Makamou, but when they caught up with it they saw that Hibiki had already defeated it. They greeted him and he greeted them back. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Eiki is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Oni Form Eiki Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 5 shaku 6 sunTV-Asahi. (2005). Kamen Rider Eiki. (approx. 169.7 cm., one say 170 cm.Top Trumps: Kamen Rider card: TR-092.) *'Rider Weight': 35 kan (approx. 131.3 kg., one say 140 kg.) Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 30 t. *'Kicking Power': 20 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. Kamen Rider Eiki is transformed Oni. His face lines and arms are bluish green and his body is brown. Using his Henshin Onsa to transformed, but his transformation steps is never shown in the series. Used flame attribute in battle, he has an second golden oni face similar with Ibuki's. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Eiki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. KREiki_oniface.png|Eiki's second oni face. Appearances: Hibiki Episodes 28 & 29 Equipment Devices *Henshin Onsa - Onkaku: A tuning fork transformation device. *Ongekikou - Hakuryoku: A taiko buckle. *Disk Animals: Eiki's disk-like support robots. Ongeki Weapon *Ongekibō - Rokushō: A pair of drum sticks Ongeki weapon. Vehicles * Eiki used a silver colored for transport. Oni Techniques * : Eiki charges his drumsticks with power, igniting the tops with flames creating a torch-like weapon, enhanced the beat of his Ongekibou. EikiRekkadan.png|Eiki's Rekkadan. Ongeki Finisher * : Eiki's Ongeki Finisher. EikiFinisher.png|Eiki's Hissatsu Hitchuu style. Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Eiki was voiced by the series' narrator . His suit actor was . Merchandise Five figures of Kamen Rider Eiki have been released as part of toylines based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. The first was a Hyper Hobby exclusive PVC figure which included his two Ongekibou. The figure was released alongside Danki and Sabaki in 2006 of the RHH Rider Hero Hibiki series. In 2006, Bandai released Eiki as part of the S.I.C. line, which included his Ongekibou, several Disc Animals and accessories. This was also a limited edition set that included Danki and Sabaki. In 2008, Eiki was part of the mini figure line HG 35 Kamen Rider ~ Insect Wars Edition ~. In June, 2009, Eiki was part of the SIC Takumi Special 3rd line alongside Sabaki and Danki. The last was a head sculpt of Eiki. released in 2012 as part of the 12th wave of the Rider Mask Collection. Appearances * Kamen Rider Hibiki **Episode 5: Melting Sea (Mentioned only) **Episode 13: Berserk Fate (Mentioned only) **Episode 28: Undying Malice **Episode 29: Shining Boy See also Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Heroes